


Inside The Cell

by ClexaLife



Series: The Story Of Clarke [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clarke And Finn Become Best Friends, Clarke Griffin & Finn Collins Are Best Friends, Clarke Meeting Finn, During Time On The Ark, F/F, F/M, Learning to Fight, Play Fighting, The Ark Station, in prison, strangers to best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: Clarke Griffin meets Finn Collins when they are put in solitary together. This story follows how Clarke and Finn managed in the small cell knowing that they only have around two years, due to the lack of air.





	Inside The Cell

**Inside The Cell**

"Spacewalker."

"Traitor."

The both grinned and Clarke latched onto Finn's arm. This is Clarke's new cell mate in solitary for the next two years of air. 

*

Clarke asked, "tell me about life before this hell hole."

Finn snorted, "hell hole? This whole ship is a hell hole!"

Clarke nodded, "that's agreeable."

Finn continued, "I don't know who my parents are. The people that looked after me knew some of the details of my families life. I was born and given a name by my mother, apparently I have an older brother - had... an older brother. And obviously, because you can only have one child on this damn ship, they floated my father when they found out my mother was pregnant and then my mother had the decision to either get floated while pregnant with me. Or, get floated after I was born along with my brother. As you can see, I'm alive and here, so my brother isn't. He wanted me to be born. To have a life. But, as you can tell." He puts his arms out and gestures around the cell, "I fucked that up too."

Clarke didn't really know what to say to Finn. Except for, "I'm sorry. About everything that your family has been through."

Finn smiled. But, Clarke could tell that his smile was fake. He continued, "there is one good thing in my life though. Raven. She is the closest thing that I have to family. She was my neighbor, she also had nobody else, it's like we are made together. To help each other in life. We have been very close since we were young and then we started developing feelings and now she is my girlfriend. It's quite hard to keep in contact, when we aren't allowed out of this room and have visitors."

Clarke raised one of her eyebrows, "'quite hard', meaning you have kept in contact?"

Finn smirked, "obviously, I have to keep up with Raven all the time. How else do you think I have been keeping sane in this box?"

Clarke snorted, "and how do you manage to pull that off?"

Finn's smirk increased, "the guard and I have gotten to know each other quite well for the past few months that I have been alone. He has been posted near the door and we have conversations. He didn't really trust me at first, however he thought it was quite mean keeping me out of contact with my girlfriend. So, I gave him notes to pass to Raven, he did read them at first to make sure nothing bad was being said. He would come back with a letter from Raven. He doesn't really read any of the letters now though, he trusts me enough. So, if you ever want to send messages to anybody, make sure you trust the person first, because they could rat me, you and the guard out, and he will send the message to them."

Clarke said, "thank you. I would like to write a letter to someone soon probably. Tell me, if you weren't locked up right now, what job would you want to do?"

Finn thought about that question for a moment, "I don't actually know. I haven't ever thought about having a job, I would basically take what was offered to me."

Clarke nodded, "what does Raven do? Or does she not do anything?"

Finn said, quite proudly, "she's a mechanic. Quite a damn good one actually. How about you? Thought about anything that you would want to do?"

Clarke said, "she's got to be pretty smart then. And I was thinking of just becoming a doctor like my mother. I know some things about it, as I have watched and assisted with some surgeries. But, I would kind of like to become an artist, however that is just kinda useless now."

Finn said, "what type of art do you do?"

Clarke answered, "I like drawing, from memory and from what's in front of me. I also like using chalk, if you saw my bedroom you would definitely know that I like chalk. There are literally drawings all over my bedroom floor and walls."

Finn chuckled, "maybe you should draw some things on these cell walls, they are very plain."

Clarke said, "I would probably need some chalk-"

Finn jumped up from his seat and cut Clarke off, "could you maybe draw me? For Raven? She hasn't seen me for a while and I thought that maybe it's the next best thing?"

Clarke giggled, "of course. I need some supplies though. I also would like to draw you for my sketchbook? If that's okay with you, for me to keep?"

Finn nodded, "I can get the supplies easy. And yeah of course, that's fine by me. Why do you want it though? Any particular reason?"

Clarke replied, "I like to draw new scenes, objects and people. Even if I don't get to know the person, I would draw them if I thought they had something interesting about them. And I like the story behind the drawing. As for you, it would be: The Guy That I Spent Two Years In Prison With."

Finn laughed. And then realized, "what do you mean two years? Are you getting out early?"

Clarke looked at her hands and shook her head. She finally answered, after a couple seconds of thinking, "no...The reason that I am in here is..." She swallowed audibly and continued, "the Ark is dying...we only have two years left of oxygen. My father found this out. He was going to tell everyone, as they had the right to know. And then I had to go and tell my boyfriend...ex-boyfriend! And he told his stupid father - the Chancellor - and now my father is out there." She pointed out of the small window in the cell. "Floating around, with no air in his lungs, with his body frozen...why the hell did I think I could trust Wells with this life-or-death information and then have it turn out to be the death end and not the life." Clarke's eyes started to water.

Finn was in shock. "Oh Clarke...I'm so sorry about your father." He got up and sat on the bed next to Clarke. He put his arm around Clarke to pull her in for a hug. She sobbed on his shoulder.

Clarke said, "I miss him..."

Finn rubbed her back to comfort her, "I know you do. Also I have to ask you something Clarke."

Clarke nodded her head to wait for Finn to ask. Finn asked, "are you sure that Wells betrayed you? I hardly know the guy, but we spoke a couple times the other year. And he doesn't exactly seem like the guy to get your father killed."

Clarke pushed her head away from Finn's shoulder and raised one of her eyebrows, "even the nicest people can have a devil living inside them."

Finn nodded his head, "I agree Clarke. However, I really can't believe that he would do that to you. Who else knew about this situation?"

Clarke took a moment to think and replied, "my mother and that's it."

Finn's face seemed really sympathetic. Clarke said, "see? I told you that Wells killed my father."

Finn shook his head slowly, "how are you so sure that Wells was the one who told the Chancellor?"

Clarke shrugged, "my mother would never want to put my father in any danger." She was still processing Finn's words as he was blaming Clarke's mother. She then turned a bit pale, "oh my...it was my damn mother! Oh my god! Why the hell!!"

Finn placed his hand on Clarke's shoulder, "he is protecting you Clarke. To make sure that you love your mother still."

Clarke said, "so I would hate him...? I punched him in the face. Damn it! I really thought that it was him!! What type of girlfriend doesn't trust their own damn boyfriend?!"

Finn softly said, "Clarke. Don't worry for now. He loves you, no matter what you do or say to him. You should sneak a message to him."

Clarke nodded, "yeah...I like that idea..."

Finn got up and searched through the desk draw. He pulled out a pen and a scrap piece of paper. Clarke got up and sat at the table to write the note. Finn smiled at Clarke. He tapped the paper on top of her head playfully and placed it in front of Clarke. He teased, "don't use all the paper. We need it Princess."

Clarke snorted and questioned the nickname, "Princess?"

Finn nodded and smirked, "what? Typical Princess; blue-eyed blondie."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "whatever." She smirked, "Spacewalker."

Clarke started to write the letter to Wells:

 

_To Wells,_

_Being in this small cell has given me some time to now think. Think about the death of my father. Think about how you betrayed me. However, you didn't. And someone has helped me to now realize that it wasn't you. You let me blame you, to protect me, to make sure that I still love my mother. I don't know how you could ever forgive me for blaming you; for punching you. Thank you for everything that you have done for me._

_I Love You Wells. My Bestfriend._

_-Clarke x_

Clarke passed the note to Finn, as she doesn't really know what to do with it. Finn went over to the door and slipped it under. Clarke could here the guard on the other side of the door pick it up and ask, "for Raven?"

Finn replied, "to Wells. The Chancellor's son."

The guard muffled through the door, "okay Finn."

*

Clarke now considered Finn as her bestfriend; now being in a small, metal, confined space together for around a year. They had gotten to know each other very well as they have nothing else to do. They used to play fight all the time. So they both decided a couple months ago that it would be fun to practice training together. They would often spend around 2-3 hours training every day. Seeing as they don't really have anything else to do, other than Clarke drawing and Finn just reading about the history of the ground, they thought it would be a good use of their time. They knew that these fighting skills would never come in handy.  _Well, that's what they thought._ So, they thought that they would both enjoy it more than just sitting down doing nothing all day. Seeing as Clarke used to play fight with her father, Wells and Octavia, she was a much better fighter than Finn. She was quite strong and fast on her feet.

Clarke was standing in defensive, waiting for Finn to make the first move, "come on then Spacewalker."

Finn teases, "you think that your strong Princess?"

Clarke smirks and replies, "I know I am. Seeing as I often beat your ass."

Finn shook his head and smirked, "you have a large ego Princess. Now stop talking and more fighting."

Clarke shrugged, "you mean, stop talking and more beating you?"

Finn chuckled, "whatever Princess."

Clarke always managed to pin Finn down, sometimes even before he could get a hit on her. She could easily flip him over her shoulder or kick one of his legs, causing him to slam into the ground. They used to bruise and bleed many times when they first started and the cold floor always hurt their backs. However, the more they trained, the more tough they became, they didn't bruise that much and the floor didn't seem as hard as it once was. The problem they had with training together all the time, was that they knew what each other's strengths, weaknesses and what their next moves would be. 

The guard also let them use some baton's as they wanted to train with weapons. Clarke was really skilled when it came to the weapons and Finn knew this, as she could easily flip it in her hands and was able to attack his chest and face quickly within a couple seconds. Her speed definitely showed when they trained with the weapons, however Finn could get quite a few hits on her as he was quite strong and could defend against Clarke's attacks.

*

It was Clarke's birthday today and it was the first one she will spend without her father. Well, actually, she will spend it without everyone, except for Finn. Finn felt quite guilty for not being able to get her anything for her birthday, "I'm sorry Princess."

Clarke shook her head, "hey, don't worry about it. Do you really think you can go out and get something?"

Finn chuckled, "we are kind of isolated from the rest of space. Let's just say that I will owe you a favor. Even though we have less than one year in the cell because of the oxygen, if you think of anything, just ask."

Clarke smiled, "thanks Finn."

Later on, nearly midnight. Wells walked into the prison sector of the Ark, telling the guards that he has to personally give a message to a prisoner from his father, who is the Chancellor. They all let him pass, as they didn't want to question the Chancellor's son and then get themselves into trouble, because they doubted his son. (However, they wouldn't actually get into trouble at all, Wells would, as his father didn't request anything.) Wells slipped into Clarke and Finn's cell. Clarke looked towards the door and was confused, "Wells?"

He closed the door and was attacked from behind with a massive hug. Clarke had a massive smile on her face, "I've missed you so much!"

Wells giggled, "heya Clarke. Happy birthday! I decided to sneak in, because I wanted to give you the present myself."

Wells handed Clarke the present. Clarke happily took it and opened it up. Inside the box was a bracelet, which had many different small ornaments which hung from the silver chain. The ornaments were in shapes of leaves, trees and some small paintbrushes. Clarke hooked it onto her wrist and hugged Wells, "thank you! It's amazing."

Wells smiled, "I know it's not that much. I got some help making the ornaments, which were designed just for you."

Wells looked over Clarke's shoulder and saw a boy sitting their, around the same age as himself and Clarke. Clarke moved away from Wells with a huge smile on her face. Wells smiled at Finn and said, "you must be the bestfriend cellmate Finn."

Finn nodded and walked towards Wells and held his arm out to him, "and you must be the bestfriend...non cellmate? Wells."

Wells chuckled and latched onto Finn's arm, "that is correct. Also Reyes wanted me to give you both something."

Wells handed both Clarke and Finn a envelope. Clarke opened up hers and pulled out the letter and the small metal object inside. The letter said:

_Good Luck Charm Little Turtle_

_-From Your Good Old Friend Reyes x_

_P.s Happy Birthday. And Look After Finn For Me :)_

Clarke giggled and looked at the metal object in her other hand. It was a small turtle and she smiled at the charm. Finn then opened up his and pulled out the letter:

_Good Luck Charm Spacewalker_

_-From Your Good Old Girlfriend Reyes x_

_P.s Clarke Will Look After You :)_

Finn had a huge smile on his face and then pulled out the metal object from his envelope. It was a spacesuit helmet. Finn shook his head and giggled. He then said to Clarke, "looks like your my guardian Princess."

Clarke laughed at the comment, "you  _do_ need looking after Spacewalker."


End file.
